


Cold War

by mywords



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywords/pseuds/mywords
Summary: Debbie is assigned to an important mission: to kill an agent who is being accused of leaking information from the US government to Russia, but everything can be jeopardized when a hot duel is fought between the two. A mixture of lust and hatred will set the freezing scene on fire.
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Kudos: 3





	Cold War

**Author's Note:**

> Operation Red Sparrow, The Return, Gravity and among other works inspired me to develop mine. It will be a novel, with many nuances and fatalities. It will be cruel and realistic, whatever has to happen will happen, whether good or bad.
> 
> Attachment to any character is at your own risk. I'm like George R.R.Martin, I kill without pity.
> 
> Notices posted, stay with the first chapter. - Lol.

**One**

**Keep Walking**

The air was incredibly dry and suddenly thin, which took Debbie's lungs by surprise. She stopped walking to open the heavy backpack she carried on her back, and from inside she pulled out a small cylinder of oxygen and a tube roll attached to a clear, light-green silicone mask. And, awkwardly, Debbie hung the backpack in front of her, making room for the cylinder to be placed on her back.

Over the high collar that covered her mouth, she put on the mask and opened the valve on the cylinder before hanging it behind her. And oxygen invaded the holes in her nose, making everything a little lighter and less tiring.

_252 meters_ , she murmured the number inside her head. It wasn't much, but it wasn't too little. A three or four hour walk, maybe more. Everything will depend on the air, always the air. Debbie took one last look up, the moon was just a circle broken in the middle by the huge mountain that stretched like a goddess, burly, tall and dangerous.

And she started walking and walking, alternating between long and short steps so as not to fatigue her muscles. The blizzard that nearly buried her when she was a few feet below had stopped, for now, but the danger was still imminent. A strange shape made her catch the flashlight hanging from her pants quickly, she aimed in the direction of the deformed silhouette. _Puff!_ It was just stones stacked.

53 minutes after resuming her walk, Debbie started to get more tired than usual. The cold was freezing her to the bone, and the oxygen was beginning to reach the limit of use. In a few minutes there would be nothing but the dry, thin air from the Altai mountain ranges to breathe. She was in a dilemma between saving the oxygen cylinder or using it to the end. And after a few steps, Debbie made a wise decision: save the little oxygen that was left over. The cylinder had been kept in the bag along with the mask, and the walk returned, steadily, purposefully.


End file.
